


That special kind of mess that nothing can fix

by Diamondisbackbitch



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha John Watson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Sherlock Holmes, Porn With Plot, Sherlock Being Sherlock, but only SOME, idk where I was going with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Sherlock is an omega who is determined to succeed, no matter the cost on his own body.John is... worried, to say the least.





	That special kind of mess that nothing can fix

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing a thing, so here it is

"I found you a new assistant this time, you won't have to work with Anderson," Lestrade explained, offering Sherlock the case file. "Try not to scare this one away? He's the only person I could find with the qualifications for the job who hasn't already worked with you. If you don't have an assistant then you can't work with the force anymore. It's this guy or Anderson."

"I'm not working with Anderson," Sherlock frowned, sniffing the case file. "New guy is an alpha? I thought we'd had this argument before."

Greg frowned. "He's the only person who could do the work. You can take him or you can quit."

"Well, he'd better stay out of my way," Sherlock muttered, going over the details in the file. Seemed like a simple enough case, but the police were probably anxious to get it over with, being murder and all. Maybe if they would hire someone with more than a single brain cell they wouldn't be so constantly out of their depth.

Greg shrugged. Doctor Watson had been a recommendation from a friend in that the was one of the few people left qualified for the job who might be bribed into working with Sherlock. Omegas in any career were unpopular, but working with the police was unheard of. Besides that, Sherlock was arrogant and rude. Being educated was allowed, but socially unacceptable among omegas, but Sherlock liked to flaunt how much smarter than everyone he was.

"Stop thinking so much, you'll hurt yourself," Sherlock quipped as the car pulled up to the crime scene. An alpha he didn't recognize stood at the side, leaning on a cane. "What's his name?"

Lestrade huffed and followed Sherlock outside towards the doctor. "John Watson, he was an army doctor."

"Well I know /that/ I just asked for his name," Sherlock approached the alpha, looking him over, "You any good?"

John glanced up at him, startled. "Excuse me?"

"You're an army doctor, you any good? If you're going to be my assistant then you need to be able to keep up."

"I'm good. Very good, thank you." John still looked as if he didn't know what to make of the man in front of him. "You must be Mister Holmes then?"

"We have a job to do, Watson, yes," Sherlock tucked his hands into his coat pockets and stepped forward, glancing over the body. "She's a popular one. She's covered in scents, a dozen or so people at least have hung around her tonight. Can't say which was the killer, but you should start asking around who's seen her. They'll want to know of her death. She wasn't premeditated, this was more on the fly, she was strangled, but she died hitting her head against the brick. A fight against someone. They hated her, but they didn't want her dead. They freaked out and ran."

Watson looked her over, trying to place where Sherlock was getting all of this. "That's brilliant. Bloody brilliant." He was right; she had been strangled, but the gash on her head looked to be the cause of death. "You suppose she was out clubbing?"

Sherlock snapped his fingers. "Yes! Perfect, yes, she was out around strangers, a bar or club, somebody fetch me a blacklight?"

The case continued as such, Sherlock barking orders, and the alphas around him grumbling but eventually complying with his orders. It was obvious to anyone that they hated being bossed around by an omega, but John never hesitated when Sherlock demanded something of him or muttered that he was weird. 

Finally, it was time to call it a day. They had three suspects in custody, and some pretty heavy leads. John was impressed.

"I've never had someone go a full day working with him without screaming," Lestrade chuckled, "So, what do you think? Is it worth the money?"

John smiled softly. "He's utterly amazing, I don't know what everyone keeps talking about. I think he's brilliant. Utterly brilliant."

Lestrade shook his head. "Well, you must be the only alpha in the world who thinks that, but as long as you'll still work with him then you can think whatever the hell you want. I'm just glad that I don't have to stick him with Anderson again."

John hummed, and followed after Sherlock, as he saw the omega disappear into an empty office.

Sherlock adjusted his coat, making sure the scent pads were still working well enough. Pills worked well enough to suppress his heats, but the scent he let off still drove alphas crazy. He dug in his pockets for the pills. They were emergency heat suppressants since normal suppressants only made him infertile and still stuck him with two out of twelve heats a year as if he could afford to just take two weeks off whenever his body wanted.

"What the hell are those?" John frowned, leaning on his cane as he tried to make out the wording on the bottle. "Sherlock, please don't tell me those are what I think they are."

"They're not illegal here," Sherlock snapped back immediately, shoving the bottle back into his pocket. "You can't arrest me for using them."

"No doctor in their right mind would prescribe them. Those ought to be illegal everywhere, I don't care if they're allowed here, you shouldn't take them. Do you have any idea what they do to your body?"

Sherlock huffed. "So what, you can tell me what to do because you're an all-wise alpha? I can do what I want with my body. Heats are a nuisance, I'm simply doing what I can to remedy them."

"I'm not saying it because you're an omega, I'm saying it because those things are dangerous! You could die if you take them for too many heats in a row. Sherlock, you're a brilliant man, you can't just throw that away because you refuse to take a week off now and then. Even regular suppressants can be dangerous if you keep taking them. Sherlock, you can't do this to yourself."

Sherlock growled. "Don't you dare tell me what to do!"

"Than stop making bull-headed decisions! You keep this up you'll kill yourself!" John stepped up, meeting Sherlock's gaze easily. He wasn't the most commanding of alphas, but he wasn't afraid to use his status if the situation needed. As a doctor, he was used to dealing with bone-headed alphas. Omegas weren't much different. "This isn't my opinion as an alpha. I'm a doctor, Sherlock, I'd give this advice to anyone. What you're doing is dangerous and stupid. You're better and smarter than that."

Sherlock bristled and broke the staring to look at his feet. "You have no idea what I've been through. You have no right to judge me or-" Sherlock pointed a finger in John's face, "Don't tell me what to do. I don't care who you are, I don't care what you do, and I don't care if you're an alpha. You don't get to tell me what to do."

"Don't bother with that one, John," Anderson came into the room just as Sherlock finished his rant. "He won't submit to his betters, no matter how much you try. He seems to think he's an alpha himself, the way he carries himself. Wasn't as bad today, but you'll see."

John and Sherlock both turned to glare at Anderson, but John spoke first. "Leave him alone, Anderson. He's smarter and braver than you'll ever be. So shut your face and leave him alone. If it weren't for him then this place wouldn't be half as effective. So shut up. He doesn't need to submit to anyone."

Sherlock stepped back. "Um, yes, that." He frowned, not having anticipated that. He anticipated everything, how did he not anticipate that? 

John grabbed Sherlock's arm, pulling him out of the room before Anderson could come up with a response. "What's your address? I'll drive you home. And stop taking those bloody pills, got it? I'll call Lestrade and tell him you'll be taking a few days off, they can solve the case just fine with what they have."

"You can't stop me from taking them you know," Sherlock crossed his arms, protecting the bottle in his coat pocket. "They're still legal here, and while that may change eventually, for now, I can still take them, got it?"

John shrugged. "I can file a complaint, say they're interfering with your work. I'm sure the force would love an excuse to investigate your effectiveness. After all, you're the only omega in London with a job that high up and I bet everyone in a ten-mile radius is just dying to see you fail. Prove everyone right about how useless omegas are," John paused to help Sherlock into the car, "You've been fighting every step of your way here, you've got to afford yourself some time to relax. That's are what heats are for, you know. They allow omegas to release their pent-up hormones so they can function properly. For someone who works as you do, then two heats a year is a healthy enough number, but I'm guessing you haven't had one in a bit. That's not healthy and you know that. No one could keep that up, not even you."

"I'm supposed to be the detective here," Sherlock reminded him, staring out the window.

"It's hardly detective work, I'm just not a bloody idiot. You're the most intelligent man I've ever met, Sherlock, I'd hate to see you throw that away by letting yourself waste away into nothing."

"221B Baker Street."

Hmm?" John looked over at him.

"221B Baker Street. That's my address. For now, I suppose, My landlady's been hassling me about rent again. She rented it to me at a discount, but I think it's getting to be too much for her, renting it so low and with all her bills as it is," Sherlock sighed, "I'm going to hate being evicted again."

"Is it scent protected? A lone omega in heat is going to attract every alpha on the block if it isn't."

"A lone omega? I was under the impression that you were taking me back there to take care of my medical needs, doctor," Sherlock raised an eyebrow, "Usually another alpha's scent would drive them off."

John stopped the car, turning to stare at him. "Sherlock, you-" He'd come with him under the impression that John was taking him back to his house to share his heat with him? He'd been okay with that? "I barely know you. I'd never presume that I had your permission to share your heat."

"I haven't had a heat in four years. Either you stay with me, or I'll take the pills until I find an alpha who will," Sherlock growled, jutting out his chin to show his neck to John.

John felt his breath hitch, heat growing in his stomach at the sight of a willing omega. Sherlock. "I don't even know you."

"You were a heat doctor before you joined the war effort in Afghanistan. You were shot in the thigh but healed well enough and kept the limp because your mind never really caught up with the rest of you. You don't think you fit in well with other alphas because you're smaller than them, kinder, and more gentle. You're the only person who's ever stood up for me."

John stared at him, processing. "How'd you know I was a heat doctor?"

"You talked about prescribing suppressants and heat blockers. Only heat doctors can do that."

"I'll help you," John promised, "I'll get you through this, but you have to promise me you'll tell me if you want me to leave. I don't want to take advantage-"

Sherlock huffed and dragged John forward, pressing their lips together. "It's starting. I don't want to get the smell in your car too much," Sherlock warned, "We should get inside."

"Right." John nodded before scrambling to grab his keys and exit the car before helping Sherlock out and escorting the omega into the flat. If he'd had the time to admire it, he would've admitted it was a beautiful place, but for now, he needed to get Sherlock into somewhere they could take care of the omega's... issue.

"And who might you be?" Mrs. Hudson appeared in the doorway, frowning. "What are you doing with Sherlock?"

Sherlock huffed and buried his face against John's neck, breathing in his scent. "He's helping me, Mrs. Hudson, you don't need to worry. I apologize in advance for the smell, but we really do need to get back to my room."

"Oh!" Mrs. Hudson blushed and stepped out of the way. "Terribly sorry dear, I thought- well, nevermind. I'll bring you up a cuppa later, and some biscuits."

John nodded silently, more focused on the delicious scent Sherlock was letting off and getting him up to the bedroom immediately. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Get up," Sherlock muttered, "We don't have time for this, I'm in heat, John."

Right. John nodded to Mrs. Hudson and quickly led Sherlock upstairs. He could smell how desperate the omega was getting and he couldn't just let him suffer as he was.

By the time John had finished his musings, Sherlock had led him upstairs into the messiest room he'd ever seen. Thankfully, the smell of Sherlock's heat was enough to distract him for the time being. Reminding him that he had a job to do as Sherlock's temporary companion and alpha. 

"You need to stop thinking so bloody much, it's inhumanely frustrating on several levels," Sherlock muttered, already letting his clothes fall to a heap on the floor. "Get over here."

It shouldn't be hot how bossy Sherlock was, but it was. "Gods, you're beautiful, Sherlock..." John gaped at the expanse of unmarred skin in front of him, unable to resist reaching forward and running hands down his entire body, pulling him closer to feel more of him. It hardly registered in his mind as Sherlock carefully undressed him in turn, tracing his fingertips over the various scars that littered the doctor's chest.

"Watson, you are exquisite," Sherlock mused to himself. His heat was getting worse, but the slick running down his thighs was more sickening than the arousal he was supposed to feel. What was wrong with him?

John bit his lip to suppress a moan, leaning into his touches. Something felt off about it, but he couldn't quite place it. "Sherlock, are you feeling okay?" He began to pick up the sourness of his scent creeping through the air. "Sherlock-"

Sherlock mumbled something incomprehensible and leaned in for a kiss, crashing against John, needy and desperate.

"Sherlock!" John growled, forcing him off and pushing him back onto the bed. "You're forcing yourself, you need to relax. Just lay down, alright? I don't think it's any worse than your heat being delayed so much that you're having trouble producing slick, but we need to be careful. If you wanna fuck right now then We'll need lube, alright?"

Sherlock grumbled, but relented, twisting around to fumble in a drawer for a minute before producing a bottle from its depths. "Now would you hurry up? I can't stand much more of this, doctor, please."

"Bossy," John hummed, spreading the lubricant across his fingers. "Didn't anyone ever teach you manners?" He teased, slipping one finger after another into Sherlock's trembling hole. 

"They try, but I refuse to allow them. I'm not some whimpering omega, John, I know what I want." Sherlock growled, rocking back against his touches. "Just fuck me already, would you? I'm not a porcelain doll, you won't break me."

"I'm a doctor, Sherlock, it's my job not to hurt people," John huffed, going faster at the omega's request. He was mostly open enough anyway, but it was kind of fun to tease. As much as it annoyed Sherlock.

Sherlock huffed, gripping the sheets. "John Watson, would you just put your damn cock in me already, I- Mmm, fuck..." He whimpered the second the alpha obliged, fucking him hard into the mattress. "Thank you."

John smiled, threading his fingers into Sherlock's dark curls, burying the omega's face into a pillow as he slammed into his ass. "So that's all you needed. Someone to sate you, fuck you properly."

Sherlock huffed. "Shut up!" He whined as John glanced his prostate, immediately going limp and letting himself feel every movement.

John smiled, abusing that spot as hard as he could. It occurred to him that most every alpha who'd ever met Sherlock would kill to be here, slamming the detective down into a mattress, making him speechless with their cock. But there was John, someone people could hardly even believe was an alpha, giving him everything he needed.

"I need you to knot me." Sherlock hissed.

John stilled, pulling on Sherlock's hair so he could look him in the face. "Sherlock, I'm not going to do that. That's... you should do that with a mate. At least a boyfriend, someone you've known for more than a day."

Sherlock frowned, rocking back to get him to start thrusting again. "I'm giving you permission to do it. I don't care what you're supposed to do or wait for. If you want to, then you can."

John hesitated, considering it. It was hard not to, especially having sex with an omega in heat. "If you want to, then yes. Sherlock, I'd love to knot you."

Sherlock hummed, satisfied as John continued to thrust harder and harder inside of him, finally letting his knot swell, catching on his rim before it finally locked them together.

"Thank you," John whispered, pulling Sherlock against his chest, stroking the omega's cock in time with his shallow thrusts deeper inside of him.

Sherlock whimpered, covering his mouth to keep from crying out as he finally came, slumping in John's arms. 

John purred, rubbing circles into Sherlock's hips. "It's okay, sweetie. Get some rest, it's alright."

Sherlock hummed softly, closing his eyes.

X X X X X X X X X X 

"It's a murder, obviously," Sherlock knelt by the body. "John, what do you think?"

John knelt next to him, trying not to get distracted by his scent lingering on Sherlock. He'd stayed with the omega during his full heat before they went back to work. "She was killed quickly, no signs of a struggle. Probably around three hours ago from the looks of it."

Sherlock nodded. "You're getting better, doctor, you're quite correct."

John found himself absorbed in Sherlock's words as he explained the woman's infidelity and how it must be either her spouse or lover. Where she was from, how to find both and question them. It was incredible, as always, and John couldn't help feeling proud of everything that Sherlock accomplished on his own.

"John?"

John snapped back to reality. "Yes? Sorry, I didn't mean to zone out."

Sherlock nodded. "Yes, well, go find a taxi. We've got a killer to catch." He winked, snapping off his gloves and rushing off, not waiting for John to follow.


End file.
